1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a translating system and a translating apparatus suitable for being built into such a system. More particularly, the invention relates to a translating system which can translate only a document having a declaration intention of permission of the translation and to a translating apparatus of such a system.
2. Related Background Art
As a translation service which is provided through the Internet, for example, a service provided at a website with the domain name systransoft.com, has been known. However, a translating system for providing such a translation service has, for example, a translating server equipped with a translating engine, an HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol) server, and the like. The translation service by the translating system is provided by using the HTTP server as an interface.
The user of such a translation service first operates a terminal or the like connected to the Internet and requests the HTTP server for a predetermined input form to input a document (original sentence) to be translated by using HTTP browsing software (Web browser). Specifically speaking, when the user designates a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) in the input form, the Web browser requests the HTTP server for transmission of the input form corresponding to the URL.
When data in the input form is transmitted from the HTTP server to the Web server in response to such a transmitting request, the Web server displays an input form image corresponding to the input form. When the image of the input form is displayed, the user inputs a document to be translated into an input area in the input form image and, thereafter, instructs to translate. When the translation is instructed, the inputted sentence is supplied to the translating engine of the translating server through the HTTP server together with the translating instruction.
The translating engine translates the supplied sentence. A translation result is transmitted to the Web browser through the HTTP server. The Web browser displays an image corresponding to the supplied translation result. Thus, the user of the translation service can view the displayed translation result.
In such a translation service, in place of inputting the original sentence into the input form image as mentioned above, it is also possible to designate the URL of the document as a translation target and translate the document corresponding to the URL.
When such a translation service is provided, for example, if the URL of the translation target is designated by the operation of the terminal, the translating server obtains the document corresponding to the URL by predetermined software, supplies the obtained document to the translating engine, and supplies a translation result to the Web browser.
However, according to the above translation service, when the URL is designated as mentioned above, the document corresponding to the URL is translated as it is irrespective of the presence or absence of intention of permission of translation of a copyright holder or an administrator of the document, so that there is a fear that the document whose translation is not permitted is also translated.